


Comfort

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Prompt, Stori Writing Challenge, Words are hard, boyfriends are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Sometimes you don't have the words and sometimes you don't need to.Short, sweet, a bit of smut. What more could you want?





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr follower I love dearly.
> 
> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) 1,891/30,000

“Baby…what’s wrong?”

Nathan asked from the doorway of your shared room. You rolled over without a response. “Aw come on you know I don’t like the cold shoulder. I only have 1 good one.” You tried not to laugh at his bad joke. He came and laid next to you wrapping himself around your middle and gently rubbing your belly. “I can’t help unless you tell me what’s wrong.” You curled further into him but your voice still escaped you. He nuzzled you behind your ear and began to place soft biting kisses down your neck. Without another word he lifted your leg and ran his hand across your folds massaging you gently. Your arousal began to pool and he pushed two fingers inside you instantly finding that sweet spot. You inhaled sharply and whimpered. Encouraged by hearing your sweet voice finally he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in. You moaned loudly and Nathan intertwined his hand in yours. He kept his other on your lower belly feeling the bulge he caused there. You two stayed like this and he built you up to your orgasm slowly all the while rubbing your tummy and whispering sweet things in your ear. When you came you came hard soaking yourself, him and the bed. He cleaned you up and tucked you back in bed. 

“We will talk about it when you’re ready baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
